


Macaron

by MountainRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose
Summary: Tony brings Steve a delicious treat and needs a hug.





	Macaron

"Hey babe," Steve said, leaning down to kiss Tony on the proffered cheek. "What did you need to show me?"

Tony smiled up at him, eyes bright and sharp. "Downtown was a bust, so I went to the bakery on the way home. You have to try these, they're french, and I was going to eat them all if you didn't come quickly."

Steve laughed and dropped into the couch with his fella, feeling warm and loved. "You're amazing, thank you for thinking of me," Steve mumbled, interrupting himself by kissing Tony again.

Tony blushed, just the tips of his ears, and flapped a hand as if to dismiss the whole issue. "As if I ever stop thinking about you, Dorito. Look!"

Steve peered into the box as Tony opened it, and his mouth watered instinctively. Six beautiful jewel-like pastries, filled with vibrant creams sat in a careful arrangement of bakers paper. Two of each colour, side by side; soft, jade green filled with bright white, dusty pink filled with magenta and a creamy coffee coloured one filled with what had to be chocolate. Each one was decorated with a delicate dusting of nut pieces, or dried fruit, or lashings of chocolate, delicately and exquisitely.

"They look like works of art, or gemstones, what are they?"

"I thought you might have had them in France, but they're fancy as anything, and almonds were rationed, so I thought maybe not, and I saw them, and I really want to try these ones with you? Even if you've had them before you've not had these ones, I bet, and--"

Steve leaned on Tony's shoulder, throwing an arm over his back and pulling the jittering idiot into a nice, settling hug and squeezing the babble out of him. Tony heaved a giant sigh and turned his face into Steve's neck, hiding while his hands continued to jitter on his knees.

"They're macarons. Like on the bakeoff."

Steve nodded in acknowledgment, though he only vaguely followed the show when Tony and Nat watched it. "What happened, Tony?"

Tony stilled, looking off into the middle distance. "The paparazzi knew I was coming and went into a frenzy. We had to cancel. It was that or call in the cops."

Steve pulled Tony in tighter, tucking him away from the world. "You'll have another chance, honey. Find out who told the press, and smooth it out again."

Tony slumped into his arms, shoulders finally loosening. "Yeah. Next time."

They sat in silence for a long minute, while Tony's anxious energy drained away.

"So, what flavours did you bring me?" Steve asked, loosening the hug to get the box off the coffee table and put it on their lap.

Tony roused slowly, smiling again and without that narrow, sharp edge. Softer.

"Pistachio and coconut, raspberry, and then coffee and chocolate."

Steve nodded along thoughtfully. "I guessed chocolate, but I don't think I'd have gotten pistachio from just the colour. Let's taste test them?"

They both picked up a raspberry and nibbled at them; proper taste testing protocol. The crispy shell broke at the slightest touch of teeth, and gave way to a chewy, creamy middle. The smell of raspberries hit him first, then the sharp zing of the acidity on the filling made his mouth water, and then finally the smooth, rounded sweetness of almonds covered his tongue and filled his nose.

He put the other half of the macaron on his tongue and savoured it, humming in appreciation for Tony's benefit. Tony really had done well, bringing such a delicious little treasure, and he deserved to know it. Especially after a run in with the paps.

"S good, right? Texture is like nothing else."

Steve nodded agreeably, enjoying it too much to talk through his mouthful.

"They're so sweet, the acidity is good."

Steve swallowed and mumbled in agreement. "Balance."

"Metaphor for my life, ugh."

Steve pulled him closer and picked up a green macaron to feed to Tony. He accepted the cookie, boring it in half with tidy little teeth, and Steve ate the remaining half.

Pistachio, herbaceous and buttery, followed by the intensely fragrant creamy coconut, and a tiny zing of lime in the background. Tony probably wouldn't even taste it, but it made the whole mouth experience brighter and more... Alive?

Steve laughed at himself and shook his head. "I know why someliers are so weird now, it's hard to think of how to describe flavors without comparing it to another, similar flavor."

Tony picked up the other pistachio cookie and broke it in half. "I know what you mean; this one tastes like Dubai and the vibranium arc reactor to me." He fed Steve one half and nibbled the other himself.

"Do you ever still taste phantom coconut?" Steve asked, hand over his mouth to hide his bad manners.

"No, it was the magnet pulling in the palladium crystals that did it. I'm safe from coconut related sensory ghosts, babe."

"I'm just glad it worked. You'd have been a menace on dialysis."

"Rude, I am a model patient."

Steve snorted, then laughed openly. "Sure, Tony, if that's what you want to believe, I won't argue.".

Tony jabbed him in a rib with his thumb and Steve twitched away, but only for a second. He swayed back into Tony's personal space like the magnet in his chest was drawing Steve in too.

"Chocolate and coffee. Saved the best until last."

Steve let Tony feed him the last one, and it was just as delicious as the flavour combination promised; bitter and sweet and full of the deep aromas of expensive beans, of both types.

With the box empty and their mouths full, Steve tugged Tony back until they were lying piled on each other along the couch, legs tangled.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit..." Steve suggested in a whisper so soft he wasn't sure Tony would hear it.

But Tony nodded in agreement and they stayed, tangled up in each others warmth. 


End file.
